Feliz Cumpleaños Kitsune
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra en problemas al no recordar el cumpleaños del kitsune y no tiene ni idea de que regalarle, ¿Cuanta pervercion puede haber en un moño rojo?


_Bueno este es mi primer fic de naruto y tambien la primera vez que escribo yaoi asi que espero me haya quedado bien.  
-...-dialogos  
-"..."- pensamientos  
(N/A mis notas)  
... sonidos  
los personajes de naruto son propiedad de kishimoto-sama y desgraciadamente no mios T-T  
¡Feliz cumple Naru-chan! _

* * *

-sasuke-kun que bueno que viniste- dijo sakura quien me esperaba a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.

-y bien ¿para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunté indiferente

-¿no lo recuerdas?- preguntó sakura incrédula ¿recordar que?-¿no sabes que día es mañana?-

-10 de octubre- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que tiene mañana de importante

-y te dices su mejor amigo- la pelirrosa sonaba algo molesta, mi mejor amigo es naruto, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el?-mañana es el cumpleaños de naruto-

¿El cumpleaños de naruto?... lo había olvidado, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba en la aldea que simplemente lo olvide

-por tu cara yo diría que ni siquiera le tienes un regalo- tiene razón, intento aparentar que no me importa, pero realmente me importa mucho, no se porque, pero cada vez que lo veo siento algo muy molesto, el resto del mundo desaparece, lo cual es una ventaja porque la mayoría me mira con ojos de odio, sólo existe el... ¿Por qué?

-mas vale que le des un buen regalo, no quiero que le de una depre como el año pasado- ¿naruto deprimido? No me lo creo y aunque así fuera ¿Por qué?

-¿Ese dobe deprimido?-pregunto antes de soltar una pequeña risa es difícil imaginar al hiperactivo naruto así, si acaso algo serio por respeto pero deprimido por favor

-si, estaba muy triste porque no había podido traerte de vuelta- así que por mi culpa, porque no me deje traer por el usuratonkashi

-entonces le llevare algo-

-naruto se pondrá feliz- sakura sonríe, pero luego su cara se vuelve un poco sombría- mañana temprano la mayoría de los ninjas tiene misiones así que no podremos hacerle una fiesta a naruto-

-naruto lo entenderá- me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo al llegar a los limites de la aldea me doy cuenta que ni siquiera me despedí, ni modo, ahora tengo un problema mayor ¿Qué le puedo dar a ese dobe?...

-ramen…- si, le encanta el ramen seguro que eso estará bien, demo no lo se ¿Qué otra cosa puedo darle? Mejor voy a pedirle consejo a kakashi-sensei

¿Por donde era? Mmm creo que la vuelta era aquí… callejón sin salida, realmente he olvidado donde esta la casa de kakashi-sensei, intentare de nuevo… si esta es

-¡kakashi-sensei!- grito al entrar en su casa, me entra un pequeño tic en ojo al encontrarlo en una comprometedora posición con iruka-sensei

-eh sasuke aprende a tocar la puerta- me reclama el pervertido de kakashi- y si vienes porque no sabes que regalarle a naruto no te diré-

Maldito kakashi-sensei egoísta, le preguntare a iruka-sensei

-ah…-

-gomen sasuke, pero yo tampoco puedo ayudarte- de seguro kakashi tiene algo que ver en eso, ya me vengare luego, por ahora los dejare solos…

No se me ocurre nada… pero tal vez…

-naruto soy tu regalo- sasuke esta vestido con una camisa negra con el abanico de los uchiha pintado en la espalda, unos shorts del mismo color y un gran moño rojo

-jejeje- naruto se acerca a sasuke y comienza a quitarle la ropa empezando por su camisa

-¿Qué haces usuratonkashi?- la voz de sasuke es un poco nerviosa pero deseosa ante la manera que naruto acaricia su pecho ahora desnudo

-desenvolverte- dijo naruto con un cierto tono pervertido

-¡NO!- grito al darme cuenta de lo que comenzaba a imaginarme- naruto no seria tan pervertido como para eso además…- no se porque pero mi expresión cambia a ser un poco mas oscura- además a el le gusta sakura…-

Espero que se me ocurra algo mejor que regalarle a ese dobe

Sakura-chan me espera en el puente, trae una bolsa, me pregunto que traerá dentro

-ne sakura-chan para que querías verme dattebayo-

-ah naruto, solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños- sakura-chan me abrazo, aunque no entiendo, si mi cumpleaños es mañana

-demo sakura-chan mi cumpleaños es mañana- saca una caja de su bolsa

-lo se, pero estaré de misión y salgo esta tarde- me entrega la caja, la cual esta envuelta con un papel de color azul como mis ojos y un moño morado- es tu regalo, pero no lo abras hasta mañana o será trampa-

-arigato sakura-chan- tomo la caja y sakura-chan se marcha supongo que ya va tarde, será difícil resistir la tentación de saber que es hasta mañana, seguramente sakura-chan coloco un jutsu especial como el año pasado

Flash Back

-naruto, sakura me pidió que te diera esto- sai me dio una caja amarilla con un moño rojo- dijo que siente no poder estar en tu cumpleaños y que no lo habrás hasta ese día-

-arigato sai- tome la caja

-y este es de mi parte- sai me dio una bolsa con pequeñas huellas pintadas- lamento no poder quedarme para la fiesta de mañana-

-no te preocupes sai, te guardare algo dattebayo-

-gracias, ahora tengo que irme- sai se fue muy rápido no tuve ni tiempo de despedirme

-ahora veamos que me dio sakura-chan- al abrir la caja, solo recuerdo una pequeña explosión y que luego no podía hablar

Fin flash back

Estuve un mes sin hablar dattebayo, ahora iré a entrenar hasta la hora de la cena…

Ha sido un duro entrenamiento, eh? Hay una canasta en la puerta de mi casa, me pregunto quien la habrá puesto ahí, tiene una tarjeta

-naruto, te vas a morir si solo comes ramen, así que aquí te dejo esta canasta con frutas y verduras con cariño kakashi- a mi no me gustan las verduras dattebayo, tiene algo escrito al final- PD para asegurarme de que te la comas me he llevado todo el ramen de tu casa… ¿¡QUE?!-

Mi ramen… mi precioso ramen, kakashi-sensei es muy malo dattebayo…

-.-.-

-kakashi aquí esta lo…- decía iruka mientras entraba a la habitación, pero se calló al darse cuenta de que su casa la cual compartía con kakashi estaba llena de cajas con ramen- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!

-ah iruka, esto es todo el ramen de naruto- dijo kakashi despreocupado

-¿to-todo esto lo sacaste de la casa de naruto?- dijo iruka sorprendido

-si-

-.-.-

Luego de llorar por mi ramen tuve que conformarme con la fruta que venia en la canasta, las verduras ni las toque, odio las verduras, ahora con mi estomago vacío de ramen me tendré que ir a dormir

sueño de naruto

-¡una fuente de ramen!- gritó naruto y se dirigió hacia una fuente de piedra

-naru-chan- llamó una voz

-¿Quién esta ahí? Dattebayo- preguntó naruto

-soy tu hada madrina- dijo la voz (N/A así es naru-chan tiene un hada madrina )

-¿mi hada madrina?-

-así es, y por tu cumpleaños te daré tres deseos-

-etto yo quiero… una dotación vitalicia de ramen- dijo naruto alegre

- concedido, aunque para verla tendrás que esperar hasta que despiertes, el ramen se encontrara en la segunda puerta de tu alacena- explicó la voz

-también quiero mmm…-

-usuratonkashi ¿me desenvuelves o me desenvuelvo?- preguntó sasuke quien llevaba un gran moño rojo y ropas azul marino

-naru-chan… ¡NARU-CHAN DEJA DE BABEAR!- reclamó la voz- ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?-

-etto yo…-naruto se había sonrojado por sus pensamientos e intentando pensar en otra cosa que quisiera- yo… yo quiero… ¡quiero saber quienes son mis padres!-

-muy bien, pero no te vayas a desmayar…-(N/A alerta spoiler, que conste que yo avise)- tu padre era Minato Namikaze que fue el 4° hokage y tu madre kushina uzumaki una ninja del país del remolino-

-¿Por qué llevo el apellido de mi madre? Dattebayo- preguntó naruto curioso

-soy un hada, no un sabelotodo-dijo la voz algo molesta- ¿Cuál es tu ultimo deseo?- agregó en un tono macabro

-¡hablas como si me fuera a morir dattebayo!- exclamó naruto enojado

-quien sabe, a lo mejor te da un infarto por el regalo que vas a recibir- dijo la voz divertida

-¿Qué regalo?- preguntó naruto emocionado

-no te diré, ahora pide tu otro deseo que ya casi se acaba este sueño-

-etto deseo aprender una nueva técnica- dijo naruto- "no puedo pensar en nada mas, a excepción de ser hokage, pero si voy a ser hokage que sea por mis propios meritos y no porque fue un simple deseo"-

-bueno tengo dos técnicas muy útiles, pero creo que para ti solo seria de utilidad una- dijo la voz pensativa

-tu enséñame- dijo naruto emocionado

-bien los sellos son, perro, dragón, rata y jabalí- explico la voz- la técnica se llama kusari no jutsu y no olvides fijar un objetivo antes de lanzarla-

inserte aquí un sonido de despertador

Abro mis ojos con pereza para poder apagar el despertador, quiero dormir…

Toc toc

¿Quién será? Aun quiero dormir

toc toc

Al parecer tendré que ir a abrir, aunque sea aun muy temprano

-ya voy…- digo adormilado, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con sai quien muy sonriente trae un regalo entre sus manos

-¡feliz cumpleaños naru!- me dijo y me abrazó, yo aun adormilado le correspondí el abrazo

-Sai es muy temprano dattebayo-

-es que salgo de misión en- miro su reloj- hace dos minutos-

-gomen sai, lamento que por mi culpa llegues tarde-

-no te preocupes, primero están los amigos- dijo sai, agrego algo como un "a itachi no le molestara" creo que eso fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Así estuvieron viniendo todos, gaara, hinata, kiba, el cejotas de lee, shikamaru, iruka-sensei, shino, oba-chan, ero-sennin, un montón de chicas desconocidas(N/A sus fangirls no podían faltar) konohamaru, ino, shino e incluso neji me vino a felicitar, este año tengo muchos regalos acumulado, por lo menos el año pasado tenia una habitación especial dattebayo (N/A con los puros regalos de sus fangirls podría llenar una mansión)

toc (se busca un timbre)

-ya voy- debe ser kakashi-sensei, es el único aparte de sasuke el cual dudo que venga después de que lo traje a la fuerza a la aldea.

-kaka…- al abrir la puerta me encuentro no con kakashi-sensei sino con sasuke, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ya que trae un gran moño rojo atado al cuello justo como en mi fantasía, intento pronunciar algo, pero aunque mi boca se abre de ella no sale ningún sonido, estoy inmóvil…

-y bien dobe¿no piensas ni saludar?- me dijo sasuke algo molesto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿p-por qué traes un moño puesto?- pregunto aun sonrojado

-porque…- sasuke se me acerca al cuello cosa que hace que me sonroje más y me susurra con una voz muy sugestiva- soy tu regalo dobe-

-pa-pasa- es lo único que puedo decir, mis mejillas están ardiendo y estoy comenzando a tener pensamientos no muy sanos que digamos hacia sasuke- cui…-

Antes de poder advertirle sobre el desnivel de la entrada sasuke se tropieza y, que curioso cae justo sobre mi tumbándome, pero sus labios… su boca se topó con la mía, de nuevo por accidente, de nuevo me encontraba probando su boca, pero esta vez no sentí asco, un escalofrío me recorrió, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el tiempo dejo de pasar, de un momento a otro sentí como la lengua de sasuke acariciando mis labios, entreabro la boca para sentir su lengua recorrer cada centímetro de mi boca, ya no me puedo quedar quieto yo también quiero probar, meto mi lengua a la boca de sasuke y comienzo a recorrerla para luego encontrarme de nuevo con la lengua de sasuke y entrelazarla, nos separamos por la necesidad de aire, yo estaba muy sonrojado como para atreverme si quiera a abrir los ojos, si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Me siento más ligero como si me hubieran quitado algo de encima, un momento sasuke estaba sobre mí, supongo que se levanto, abro lentamente mis ojos y veo que sasuke esta un rincón, no se cual es su expresión porque me esta dando la espalda

- lo siento…- ¿lo sientes? Creo que voy a llorar, primero me besas y ahora dices que lo sientes?

-tonto…- es la única palabra que sale de mis labios, siento como si una daga me atravesara el corazón-¿no lo entiendes?-

-¿entender que?- me pregunta, tomare eso como un no, me levanté y me sacudí un poco el polvo

-que yo…- ahora lo comprendo, ahora comprendo porque me sentí tan feliz cuando logre traerte de vuelta- que yo… yo… yo te amo…-

Si lo dije, se siente tan bien dattebayo es como quitarse una tonelada de encima

-naruto…-murmuro casi sin habla, el me quiere¡el me quiere! Ahora mi venganza parece nada, naruto, ahora lo se, ahora se que lo que siento, ese sentimiento tan molesto es… amor- yo… yo…-

Vamos tengo que decirlo- yo… te… ¡YOTEAMO!- lo dije, mejor dicho lo grité

-otra vez, pero mas lento- naruto eres un dobe

-que yo te amo usuratonkashi - le digo al oído

Me ama… ¡me ama! Soy el ninja más feliz del mundo, siento como comienza a besar mi cuello

-ahh- no pude evitar soltar un gemido cuando me mordió- eso duele dattebayo-

Parece que hizo caso omiso de mis palabras porque siguió besando mi cuello, comenzó por quitarme la chaqueta, sus manos me comenzaron a recorrer se siente tan bien, pero es mi cumpleaños así que, voy a desenvolver mi regalo.

Comienzo a besar su cuello haciéndole lo mismo que me hizo: dejarle marcados mis dientes

-ahh duele dobe- me reclamó

-ahora sabes lo que se siente- le digo separándome de su cuello quedando cara a cara- ¿te desenvuelves o te desenvuelvo?-

¿El dobe que tengo enfrente es naruto¿Realmente se me ha insinuado? Si esto es un sueño quiere decir que necesito ir al psiquiatra, si no a disfrutar.

-desenvuélveme- le susurro suavemente en el oído

Sus manos comienzan quitándome la camiseta, acarician mi pecho sus manos se sienten tan deliciosas, las cuales bajan hasta mi pantalón, con torpeza me los quita dejándome solo con el bóxer, parece que se quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué pasa dobe¿No me ibas a desenvolver?-

-si, pero yo…- no lo dejo continuar callándolo con mis labios, me separa un poco de el e intenta continuar- es mi primera vez…-

-también es mi primera vez, pero antes…- en abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo a naruto sin nada mas que su ropa interior- listo ya estamos iguales-

-sasuke eres muy rápido-

- es que eres irresistible- mis labios dan pequeñas mordidas a su cuello tirándolo sobre una pequeña pila de ropa que se encontraba ahí por primera vez agradezco que naruto sea tan desordenado, naruto no para de gemir cada vez que doy un roce con el, bajo hacia sus pezones que se endurecen con el contacto de mis labios, me detengo en cada uno dándole pequeñas mordidas haciéndolo gemir aun mas, bajo hacia su abdomen, mi legua recorre cada centímetro de su pecho hasta que me topo con esa molesta prenda que aun lleva encima, con delicadeza le quito lo que le queda de ropa, lo observo por unos instantes recorriendo con la mirada cada parte de su cuerpo ahora desnudo, ese dobe esta totalmente sonrojado, miro cierta parte del kitsune con lujuria y sin poder resistirme me acerco a la pequeña erección de naruto y le doy algunos lengüetazos

-sa…suke- me dice naruto entre gemidos, sigo dando pequeños besos lentamente, voy a torturarlo con lentitud extrema hasta que me ruegue por mas

-ahh sasuke mas… mas rápido- sus deseos son ordenes, sin previo aviso me meto a la boca todo su miembro y lo comienzo a saborear

-sa…su…ke… vas a hacer que… ahh- se acaba de correr en mi boca y yo, sin descaro me trago toda la dulce esencia.

Llevo dos de mis dedos a la boca de naruto quien los lame como si de dulces se tratasen, tengo deseos de hacerlo mío en este instante, pero no quiero que le duela, al menos no tanto, al llevar uno de mis dedos a la entrada de naruto este me detiene.

-sasuke es mi cumpleaños, déjame ser seme por lo menos una vez- en un movimiento que ni siquiera alcance a percibir naruto intercambio posiciones ahora era yo el que se encontraba debajo

-solo esta vez, después será mi turno- me dijo sasuke con una voz que derretiría el mismo infierno

Con mi lengua recorro cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus mejillas, pasando por sus pezones los cuales se endurecían con el solo rozar de mis manos las cuales se encontraban acariciando la espalda de sasuke, al encontrarme con lo que le queda de ropa, torpemente se lo quito, su miembro semi-erecto, le doy pequeños mordiscos, lentos quiero que sasuke sienta la misma desesperación que yo

-mmm na…ru ahh mas… mas rápido- quiero que me ruegue no pienso aumentar el ritmo aunque me muera de ganas

-¡MAS RÁPIDO O SI NO SABRAS LO QUE ES DOLOR!- bien sasuke no tienes que ser tan malo, meto su sexo erecto dentro de mi boca, ese sabor tan único, tan irresistible, tan… delicioso

-naruto me voy a co…- sasuke se corrió en mi boca, su esencia tan deliciosa, la absorbo sin desperdiciar ni una gota

Ahora llevo tres de mis dedos a la boca de sasuke que los lame como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya bien lubricados introduzco uno de mis dedos en su entrada

-ahhhhhhh- eso fue un gemido de dolor y yo no quiero que sufra, quiero que disfrute junto conmigo así que saco mi dedo de su entrada y lo miro apenado

-¿Por qué te detienes?- me pregunta con molestia

-¿te duele?- le pregunto con miedo

-podré aguantarlo, además tu también tendrás que soportarlo- esas palabras me llenaron de valor y también de miedo, como sea, metí el segundo dedo moviéndolos en círculos ensanchando la entrada de mi amado, para el tercer dedo los gemidos ya no eran de dolor si no de placer.

-¿podrías dejar de hacerme sufrir y penetrarme de una maldita vez?- su voz sonaba como un ruego y abrió sus piernas para que me fuera mas fácil la tarea, no me pude negar, yo también lo deseaba, deseaba estar dentro de el así como el deseaba estar dentro de mi, deje de resistirme a mis impulsos y comencé a penetrarlo, primero lento para que se acostumbrara al dolor,

-ahh¡Naruto!- sentía que del dolor me iba a partir en 2, pero tenia que aguantar, me aferre a la espalda de naruto atrayéndolo hacia mi, el callaba mis gemidos de dolor con sus labios, siento como se mueve dentro de mi, poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose en oleadas de placer, me separo un poco de el-naru… mas rápido-

Al escuchar eso fui cada vez mas rápido, embestidas frenéticas desesperadas acompañadas de gemidos de infinito placer, estoy a punto de llegar a mi limite y creo que sasuke también, doy una embestida mas antes de que sasuke y yo nos vengamos al mismo tiempo, yo en su interior dejando en claro que el es solo mío y el sobre mi estomago, no quiero parar, pero el cansancio me vence, estoy agotado.

-te amo usuratonkachi- me dice sasuke suavemente mientras siento como me deja en mi cama.

-yo también te amo dattebayo- le digo, parece que se quiere ir, pero no lo dejare, no así de fácil- quédate conmigo-

-con todo gusto- se recuesta junto a mi y me abraza, el cansancio me vence ya no puedo ni tener los ojos abiertos, me quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de mi amado…

Sin duda ese fue el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido nunca, de eso ya hace 8 años, desde entonces he crecido bastante, ahora soy el 6° hokage, descubrí que la técnica que me enseño aquella hada era una técnica para encadenar, así puedo tener a sasuke junto a mi sin que reclamerisita pervertida, ah y casi lo olvido y no se porque si es lo mas importante me he casado con la única persona que realmente ha logrado que pierda la cabeza, así es con sasuke y aun no saben la mejor parte ¡estoy embarazado! Si aunque les suene extraño, bien me lo había advertido oba-chan, pero no hice caso, al parecer el sexy no jutsu me dio la capacidad de quedar en este estado, sasuke y yo nos hemos pues de acuerdo para que si es niño lleve su apellido y si es niña el mío… como ya dije mi 17° cumpleaños sin duda fue el mejor de todos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, este fic esta hecho como regalo ya que como no se dibujar le hice una historia, y soy su hada madrina (kurayami: lo concientes demasiado ¬¬ eso de darle ramen de por vida) weno es su cumpleaños se merece todo lo que quiera o como ultimas cosas que decir dire

¡Feliz cumpleaños Naru-chan!

Y dejar un review no los matara, me ayudara a mejorar y aunque acepto de todo criticas destructivas con tacto por favor.


End file.
